


Two Yellow Lizards Meet and Fuck

by nicestories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicestories/pseuds/nicestories
Summary: Here is a story about monster kid and alphys, both admirers of undyne and both weird yellow lizard monsters, meeting up and bonding. isnt that delightful?





	

Once upon a time in the land of Undertale, Monster Kid had a Great Idea. His beloved idol, the great Undyne, had arms with which to wield weapons and perform heroic deeds, yet he did not. The solution was clear! He must seek aid from the most knowledgeable monsters in the land. He set out to speak with Dr.Alphys, the royal scientist.

Oh Jeez, Oh gosh! Thought Dr.Alphys, in her home/laboratory, poring over curious tomes of illustrated human literature. That human male is so small and youthful next to that mature and plush human female... and he's so hesitant! It's so cute! Oh, if only someone like Undyne would be so aggressively sexual to little old me... She was shocked from her perverted reverie by a knocking at her lab's door. Checking her security cameras, it was none other than some Monster Kid kicking at her door. Pressing the exterior intercom button, she nearly snarled into the microphone "Quit kicking my door, you little twerp! You're gonna get in trouble!"

Monster Kid was only momentarily frightened by these threats, he knew he had a critical mission. "Dr.Alphys! Of course I'm kickin' your door... can't you see? I need your help! You're like the best monster around to help me! Please!" he began to plead. Inside, Alphys was puzzled, and then embarrassed. The kid didn't have any arms, of course he would kick at her door, he couldn't knock or reach a doorbell or anything. Outside, Monster Kid continued his plea. "You're great at like making machines and robots and stuff, you can build arms for me!" Alphys' ego was stroked and her curiosity was piqued, her door slid open and Monster Kid scampered inside excitedly.

"H-hey there, uh, lil' buddy! Sorry for my outburst over the intercom, I was kind of absorbed with some, research, an wasn't expecting any visitors today." said Alphys, her nervous frown already starting to turn into a smile seeing how joyful and energetic Monster Kid was. He was looking to and fro in her laboratory, oohing and ahhing at the various screens and doodads. "Ahem, you mentioned you needed help with... robot arms?" she said, trying to get the lad focused back on his purpose.

"Yeah, oh yeah!" Monster Kid began, "I was thinking that you could make arms for me! Or help me make arms for myself. I can kind of use magic to lift and push things a little bit sometimes but if I had arms then I could just use those! I could focus on learning to use my magic in other ways, like blasting bad guys! Or we could put guns in the arms? And I could beat up villains and be a big hero like Undyne!"

Alphys struggled to take in Monster Kid's rapid blurted explanations and requests, but the name of Undyne stood out. "Undyne? You like her too huh, well I guess everyone does..." "OR ROCKET FISTS! Can we do rocket fists!? And yeah!!! Undyne's the greatest! The bestest! The strongest and most heroic heroine to ever do heroing! That eyepatch makes her look so tough! And she's so tall and athletic, and, uh..." Monster kid began to slow down finally, looking down at his feet awkwardly. "So, uh, yeah, robot arms, could we..."

"Sure thing!" Alphys replied cheerfully, pulling some measuring tape from a labcoat pocket. "We'll have to measure your uh... shoulder-type area first, so we can make a proper harness to hold the arms onto you. You'd better uh, take off the shirt so we can get the most accurate..." her yellow face turned a shade paler as she realized what she just said, then turned nearly orange as Monster Kid obeyed. She felt a throb in her cloaca as she watched Monster Kid shimmy out of his striped shirt and stand bare before her. He was so cute! So obedient! He didn't have any arms to defend himself with, she could push him over and

"Are you okay Dr.Alphys? You froze up and you're breathing all heavy all of a sudden. Do you need me to get help?" Monster Kid asked as he peered at her quizzically. Alphys shook her head and quickly took his torso measurement, then put the measuring tape away. "Alright, you have a seat on that stool, I'll wheel in some materials for the harness and some robot limb parts..." "I can help you gather the stuff!" Monster Kid offered, as Alphys moved to leave the room. "Haha, you're a real helpful... little fella, aren't you?" replied Alphys. "You betcha! It's like we say in the fanclub, when we're faced with a problem we always ask ourselves, "What Would-"" "-Undyne Do!" Alphys finished the saying for him.

"Oh my GOSH! You're in the online fanclub too Dr.Alphys!?" Monster Kid nearly jumped in excitement. "IN the fanclub? Buddy I STARTED it!" Alphys replied. "YOU'RE WEBMISTRESS FISHYFANGIRL42!!!" Monster Kid shouted, skipping around joyfully. "I've read ALL your Undyne fanfics! and I've faved ALL YOUR FANART! and-" Alphys interjected "Y-you seem familiar now too... lemme guess, UndynesUnderstudy69?" "OH!!! MY!!! GOSH!!!"

Alphys and Monster Kid spent the next half hour exchanging in-jokes from their online Undyne fanclub that would have been incomprehensible to anyone else. They giggled together and shared gossip and stories about chats and roleplays with other fanclub members. Alphys hadn't felt this relaxed and on the same wavelength as someone in person like this in a long time. Their initial project of building arms was nearly forgotten.

"I uh, I always thought you were a bit older when we chatted online, Wait... how do you type?" asked Alphys. "Sometimes I can use my magic to press the keys, but other times i just use my toes, I have great toe dexterity." At this he rocked back on his stool and wiggled his toes. "Heh! Wait a second... you said..." Alphys paused in thought as a sense of dread entered her heart. She remembered UndynesUnderstudy69 faving and commenting on everything she'd made, even the raunchy stuff. ESPECIALLY the raunchy stuff, often leaving detailed, horny comments and ideas for more stories. "Ah, oh heck..." Alphys was becoming flustered. "Y-you know you're not supposed to be going into... certain parts of the fanclub site, till you're older." Monster Kid began blushing orange now too. "Yeah, yeah, sorry about that..." he said, crossing his legs and looking away. "It's just, Undyne's so amazing and strong and cool and HOT, everyone knows it. You capture our adoration for her perfectly! You capture the longing, how much we wish she'd notice..."

Alphys gulped and felt cold sweat roll down her scales. Monster Kid was so cute when he blushed, and he still hadn't put his shirt back on. "Maybe I could be your Undyne tonight." Alphys immediately froze in terror. Had she said that out loud? Monster Kid was staring at her quizzically. "Did I say...? Ha ha I mean, Maybe I could... see your fungi tonight? Ah..." "Fungi? I don't collect mushrooms Alphys." "Ha! Ha oh well silly me well you should head home it's getting late we can make you somenewrobotarmssomeothertime" She stood and picked up Monster Kid's discarded shirt, almost trying to shoo him away. Monster Kid didn't move. "I heard what you said first perfectly, Dr.Alphys."

"It was just a silly little joke, o-okay? I know, not a good one, not appropriate, you need to move along now." Alphys said, panic rising in her heart. "Don't take this the wrong way, Alphys, but... " Monster Kid began "I really don't think you'd be very good at roleplaying Undyne, especially not LARPing as her." He leaned forward "Me on the other hand... maybe I could be y-your Undyne, Dr.Alphys?"

"Neither of us is much like Undyne, Monster Kid, that's why we look up to her so much... but I remember our club's motto. What would Undyne do? She wouldn't... at least I don't think she would, approve of the direction this conversation took." said Alphys. "That's funny," Monster Kid replied, "'cause when I think about what Undyne would do here, shirtless and face to face with someone as cute as a blushing Dr.Alphys, I think she'd-" at this he leaned forward off of his stool and kissed her. Alphys didn't pull away. His little tongue clumsily wiggled into her mouth. Alphys still didn't pull away. She had been so lonely for so long.

Monster Kid broke the kiss and sat back, panting and watching for a reaction. Alphys looked down at the shirt she held in her hands, and then to Monster Kid. She dropped the shirt and began to undo her labcoat, exposing her soft underbelly. Monster Kid watched silently as the older woman lizard disrobed, his head swimming in overwhelming sensations. Before she was done he was already down off his stool, curiously and insistently poking his head under her coat. Alphys reached down and guided his head toward her wet and needy cloaca. Monster Kid was not an experienced or skilled lover, but Alphys didn't care, she was thrilled to have any lover at all. Monster Kid energetically got to work, nudging, sucking and licking, Alphys encouraging him and wordlessly instructing him with her moans and movements.

Alphys pulled Monster Kid away from nibbling at her hole long enough to make a makeshift bedding on the cold laboratory floor out of their discarded clothes. She lay down upon it, looking up at him. His modest hemipenis had everted and throbbed with his rapid heartbeat. "Hey... it just occurred to me, h-how do you jack off with no arms?" she asked. "Not very often!" He replied with a smile and a giggle. "A-alright then, let's see you live up to that last part of your name, UndynesUnderstudy69." They both snorted a little at this, and Monster Kid wasted no time, climbing onto Alphys and preparing to dive at her cloaca and hemiclitores again. He paused, gasping and moaning when Alphys took him into her mouth. "Mmm?" She enquired, "It's good, k-keep going please." he answered, "You foo" she finished with a mouthful of lizard dick.

Monster Kid clumsily but enthusiastically returned to pleasing Alphys' hole. For her part, Alphys was both excited and frightened. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so, so right. She could get in trouble. Was she hurting Monster Kid by doing this sort of thing with him? Monster Kid, for his part, sucked and bucked atop her, lost in animal sexual lust. Alphys gave in, too. They soon came together, Monster Kid's snout flooding with Alphys' juices as she squirted, Alphys' mouth with Monster Kid's modest amount of thin cum. They both tried to swallow a bit, but gave up and spat.

Panting, Monster Kid rolled off of Alphys' belly and tried to snuggle up against her. Alphys, though, was consumed with dread. She wiped her mouth and looked at her wet hands. "I'm so fucked up." she said. "What have I done. I'm a criminal. I, I'm so sorry, Monster Kid, I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have let this happen, I-" Monster Kid frowned and interjected "Dr.Alphys, I'm sorry, I only wanted us to... to feel good together, I didn't mean to make you sad or scare-" They looked at each other with mutual confusion and concern. "Let's... let's get washed up, we can talk this over..."

They put their discarded clothes into Alphys' washer and dryer. They showered together, not seeing any sense in being suddenly bashful with each other after what they've already done. Alphys quietly and awkwardly helping Monster Kid scrub up. "Well, guess your new arms will need to be waterproof too, huh?" she asked. "Yeah, that's a good idea!" Monster Kid exclaimed. They toweled off, and continued talking, trying to come to terms with their activities.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you? And you don't hate me? And you're not going to call the police and have me arrested and killed for abusing you?" Alphys asked "Ch-chill out Dr.Alphys!" Monster Kid exclaimed. "Look... I know Undyne wouldn't backstab you after smooching you! So I won't either! It felt good! Th-thank you!" Alphys sighed at this. "No, you shouldn't be thanking me... I should be thanking you for not turning me in. Look, you're a great kid, Monster Kid, but we should probably find folks our own ages for this sort of thing." Monster Kid looked thoughtful about this and nodded.

"You run along home, I've got your measurements written down still, I can work on those arms without you needing to visit until it's time for you to pick them up." Alphys said, helping Monster Kid pull on his striped shirt fresh out of the dryer. Monster Kid nodded and left.

 

-SOME TIME LATER-

Alphys picked around the garbage dump zone, hauling a sack on her back. It was a great place to grab electronics and bits of metal or plastic that fell from above, perfect for making new robot arms for someone. She neared the bottomless trash pit. She stared into the void. She thought about jumping in, ending it all. She always did, every time she visited the dump, really, but this time it was especially intense. She felt she deserved it now more than ever, after what she had done.

But dead lizards can't finish building robot arms. She turned and headed back to the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i spent too much time focusing on how guilty alphys feels, but having her be confident about this sort of thing would have been too out of character, hence why monster kid took the lead. anyways hope you enjoyed this story about two fake lizards fucking


End file.
